


Flame

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Inner fire.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'fire in the blood'

"I didn't know you were hiding so much talent from me, my pretty girl." 

Selena froze at the sound of Lady Camilla's purr. She hadn't meant for anyone to see, because what she had still wasn't enough. It would never be enough for her. Not when... 

"I'm really not that good," she mumbled before adding a hasty "but thank you, milady." 

"But you could be. It's in you. Show me again, dear, and we'll go from there. What tome are you using--?" 

Selena shook her head. She'd long since set aside the tome she'd borrowed. 

"It's in me," Selena confirmed.


End file.
